


A painting I once knew - the playlist

by rubycrowned



Series: a painting i once knew [2]
Category: 1D - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Music, Playlist, Playlist music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubycrowned/pseuds/rubycrowned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The music which goes with the fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A painting I once knew - the playlist

**Author's Note:**

> The tracks which inspired 'a painting i once knew', or which i wrote the fic with the intention that these songs were playing at the time
> 
> huge thank you to madi and maddy for sorting out a) the links and b) the youtube playlist (respectively) for me when i've been stuck with access only to an ipad and no pc - although the playlist now directs to my own playlist since i've gotten around to sorting it myself finally
> 
> let me know if you want clarification for the choosing of any of these songs in the comments xx

 

 

 

Full Playlist on Youtube [here](http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL-eZsRl5-LYaiVLH8UAcHWXmHJ4USrhJ0)

 

Tracklist:

 

[New York](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ytlz0rWantI) //  _Snow Patrol_  

[I Can Feel a Hot One](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JuelAYlaR-k) //  _Manchester Orchestra_

[Drops of Jupiter](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hm3RCcIlAzw) //  _Train_

[Boats and Birds](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hn4EIv1-uz0) //  _Gregory and the H_ _awks_

 

[Space Oddity](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EOlowNcrBO8) // _David Bowie_

[Cosmic Love](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tfBY96qxVRQ) //  _Florence and the Machine_

[Dance Dance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6rDG8C3oB18) // _Fall Out Boy_

[Ever Ever After](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fc96f2MxCrU) // _Carrie Underwood_

[Yellow](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tdVAqxNLXiw) //  _Coldplay_

[Stop and Stare](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HtNS1afUOnE) //  _Onerepublic_

[Open Your Eyes](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fk1Q9y6VVy0) //  _Snow Patrol_

[Turning Page](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EYzM6vSmb1A) // S _leeping at Last_

[Home](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjFaenf1T-Y) //  _Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros_

[Little bird](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PY46YTNGhIk) // _Ed Sheeran_

[One Man Drinking Game](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTfLi_dk5z4) //  _Mayday Parade_

[Broken ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pmey1k7WXdc) // _Lifehouse_

[Naked as we Came](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp8mXk4UvXM) // _Iron and Wine_

[Watch the Sky](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vn4KQqql_-M) //  _Something Corporate_


End file.
